scribble
by Ms Tina
Summary: reformatted Simply Sora and Riku during a lecture. read to find out. mild hints of shonen ai.


Scribble  
By: Tina the reviewer

Rating: PG? Mild, subliminal hints of shonen-ai for the yaoi fans. Het fans can ignore them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, nor it's characters. I don't own the banana phone song either. Nor the Mickey Mouse song... Sad really__

_Scrtich, scribble, scribble_

"Shite!"

In the relatively quiet lecture theatre, Riku's surprised exclamation would have been heard rather clearly. Luckily for him though, he wasn't the only one cursing the math lecturer up front for moving on to quickly, removing an important equation from the screen in the process.

Riku hastily turned his head to the right, where his best friend, Sora, was scribbling away furiously, a look of pure concentration on his face. His gaze only rotated between the screen, the lecturer and the notepad in front of him.

__

__

_Scribble, cross, cross, write_

"Sora?"

_Random writing sounds_

"Sora...?"

_Scritch, skrut, scratch_

"Sora!"

"SILENCE MORTAL!"

That was Sora's command as he just continued writing. Riku winced slightly at the harsh reply but was quite sure he also felt a pang of envy at Sora's current ability to focus on the lecture and write at the same time, without missing a beat. Sora had been like this for the past few days and it just puzzled Riku. Sora usually just nodded off or stared into the walls during math lectures. Sora himself had admitted that he had no idea why he was taking advanced mathematics that year in the first place (although Riku suspected it was because he had chosen to take the class first).

"Sora, please?"

_"SHH!"_

"Damn, I'll be real quick ok! Just gonna look-"

"NO!" was Sora's startled reaction as Riku peered into Sora's notepad.

__

_Silence_

"Sora..."

"Yes, Love?"

"You ... haven't been paying attention at all, have you?"

"Wh-wh-what?!" Sora spluttered, "How dare you insinuate such a blasphemous thing!"

"Then please, tell me why your notepad has only been filled with," Riku glanced through the page briefly, "' Macaroni or chicken?' times ... forty... and mews and song lyrics and other...random things...?"

And it was true, Sora's entire page looked like this:

_Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken?Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken? Macaroni or chicken?_

_MIAO MIAO MIAO MIAO MIAO MIAO MIIIII-A-UUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!_

_QUACK! ..._

_Ring!Ring! Ring!Ring! Ring!Banana phone! Ring!Ring! Ring!Ring! Ring!BANANA PHONE!! It's the BEST! BEATS THE REST!_

_M – I – C ! K – E – Y ! M-O-U-S-E! M – I – C ! K – E – Y ! M-O-U-S-**EEEEEEEE**!_

_Hmmm... does anyone besides me think that King Mickey of Disney was a narcissicist? Anything and everything to do with him bears his symbol, which consists of a silhouette of his head (basically himself). Honestly, i find it a bit vain..._

_This is the product of a severely bored and demented mind.... ewwwwww... Kairi's fallen asleep and is currently drooling. Gross, shall wait for her waking moment to take photo, using camera function of handphone, of her all groggy and wet from drool. -insert evil laughter- -snort-_

_I -heart- chocobos! They're the only things that are cuter than me! So happy and fluffy! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Vainess!_

_Lemon mmmm... -snicker-_

_WALAWALAWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! SoRa RocKS!!!1one!! hell yeah!_

Beneath that was a little cartoon drawing of Riku, face flat on the floor in defeat while Sora looked triumphant, standing over him, with a huge smirk on his face and a foot stepping on Riku's back.

_IMMA BE A BEITCH!_

_PS. RXS OTP!! -hearts-_

Plus other random things...

But you mustn't ask what they are...

Because they're mostly of a naughty/ disturbingly strange nature...

But anyway...

Sora only had the decency to blush...

_Silence_

"So, Riku... got that equation? I heard that it was pretty important..."

Ende


End file.
